This invention relates to the area of rain gutter and down spout cleaning devices, and more particularly to rain gutter and downspout cleaning tongs.
The use of rain gutters to re-channel rain water from roof eaves is now fairly widespread. However, oftentimes homeowners and businesses neglect to properly clean out the rain gutters and downspouts of leaves, dirt and other debris which can cause the rain gutters to clog, and work inefficiently or not at all. Sometimes, debris will flow through the horizontal rain gutters and clog downspouts causing a backup of the rain water in the horizontal gutters.
Various tools are presently available to clean out rain gutters, including a variety of scraping tools and shovel-like implements for removing the debris. However, in the case of scraper implements, these implements simply accomplish scraping debris off of the bottoms and/or sides of rain gutters, pushing the debris to another location in the rain gutter and/or loosening up the debris, leaving the debris to be picked up and collected later. In the case of shovel-like scooper tools, if too much is attempted to be picked up in one shovel full, the debris will sometimes fall out. Moreover, these scraper-like tools and shovel tools are not very useful for cleaning out downspouts. Accordingly, there remains a need for a tool for cleaning rain gutters and downspouts which allows for the faster and more efficient removal of debris from the rain gutter and downspouts.